


Sports Night: The Pilot (a summary in verse form)

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Limericks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says in the title line, and there's nothing I can do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports Night: The Pilot (a summary in verse form)

**Author's Note:**

> So, Sorkinverse ran a challenge which involved creating stuff to do with the _Sports Night_ pilot episode. And apparently I felt that what the world needed was the plot summarised in limerick form. Don't ask why. These things just happen.

Casey's getting divorced, and it's hell  
His career isn't going too well  
Should he sever his ties  
And bid _Sports Night_ goodbye?  
Even Casey himself cannot tell

There are problems and worries and woes  
Charm is lacking, the pacing is slow  
They're short-handed, off-track  
And their research is slack  
\- oh. Helsinki's in Finland, you know?

Casey slept in his office last night  
~~And some footballer got in a fight~~  
And some 'baller got into a fight*  
Fame had gone to his head  
He'd got drunk and seen red  
Now he's back out on bail. That ain't right

Dan is loving New York, by the way  
A renaissance – so people do say  
Dry martinis, the Met  
His whole life's lived here, yet  
He will never get tired of it. Yay!

Dana thinks Casey's killing her show  
And the network suits want him to go  
JJ's working on Dan  
To be _Sports Night_'s main man  
But Dan's loyal to his friend; he says 'no'

Meantime, Jeremy's getting a grilling  
Dana's interview's tough, but he's willing  
Natalie's cheering him on  
So how can he go wrong?  
Now he's working for _Sports Night_. How thrilling!

Sportsmen these days are bullies and louts  
Bad examples to kids, Casey shouts  
"Yes, but quitting the fight  
Won't put anything right,"  
Danny argues. Still Casey has doubts

Now Dan's angry, the atmosphere's taut  
But when things couldn't get much more fraught  
Ntozake runs fast  
Casey's happy at last  
That's rekindled his passion for sport

That's the ending of episode one  
Now we're set for the rest of the run  
Drama, love, falling birds  
Giant blue drinks, lots of words  
Stick around – this is gonna be fun!

***

**Author's Note:**

> * Writing this led to the discovery that Jayson Grissom was not, as I had assumed, a footballer (and that apparently Americans don't say 'footballer' anyway), but a basketball player. Huh. One sport is much like any other to me, but I fixed it anyway. I'm good like that.


End file.
